Broadcast systems traditionally transmit data in one direction—from a server system to a plurality of client systems. Users of the client systems typically consume the signals received from the server system as they are broadcast. One paradigm in which users are provided with content on demand involves server systems that broadcast the same data continuously and/or at staggered intervals. Thus if a user desires to consume a particular data file on demand, the user “tunes in” to one of the repeated broadcasts of the data file.
One example of this paradigm can be illustrated with present day “pay per view” movies that are available from cable or satellite television providers. For instance, cable television providers commonly broadcast the same movies repeatedly on multiple channels at staggered intervals. Users that wish to watch a particular movie, “on demand,” simply tune in to one of the channels on which the desired movie is broadcast prior to a broadcast time of the movie. Unfortunately, these continuous and repeated broadcasts of the same data or programs results in a very inefficient use of broadcast bandwidth. Bandwidth used to broadcast the same data repeatedly on multiple channels could otherwise be used to broadcast different data.
Another paradigm for providing content on demand in a broadcast system involves a user recording a particular data file and later accessing the data file “on demand. For example, a user can set up his or her video cassette recorder (VCR) to record a desired television program. Later, when the user wishes to watch the television program, “on demand,” the user simply plays the earlier recorded program from his or her VCR. Recently, more advanced digital video recorders have become available, which record television broadcasts on internal hard drives instead of the video cassette tapes used by traditional VCRs. However, use of the digital video recorders is similar to traditional VCRs in that the users are required to explicitly set the criteria used (e.g. date, time) to determine which broadcasts are recorded on the internal hard drives.
Another limitation with present day broadcast systems is that it is difficult for most users of the client systems to provide feedback to broadcasters with regard to programming. As an example, many of today's television broadcasters rely upon Neilson ratings to determine broadcast programming and/or scheduling. Neilson ratings are generally based upon only a small sampling of a cross-section of the public. Consequently, most television viewers have relatively little or no impact on broadcast schedules and/or content. In fact, the pay-per view movies available are certainly not based on user feedback. Furthermore, the user does not have a choice as to when to view a pay-per view event, and therefore must be available during the event broadcast date and time.
Therefore, there remains a need to overcome one or more of the limitations in the above-described, existing art.